<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The classic school life || Drink (On Hiatus lmao) by kave_thing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658294">The classic school life || Drink (On Hiatus lmao)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing'>kave_thing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drink, Errorfresh - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, High School, Ink, Killmare, M/M, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Ship, dream - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink is the new kid at school. Ever since preschool, he's been homeschooled thanks to his emotional problem. It's his first year at a real school. Who knows what could happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>drink - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink was getting ready. He was going to attend his first day of school today. He had been homeschooled since kindergarten thanks to his emotional problems. Ink was excited to go, but also nervous for what people might think of him. What if nobody liked him? What if they thought he was weird? Ink shook off the thought and continued getting ready. A few minutes later he was dressed, he grabbed his notebook and ran downstairs. </p><p>His mom has left a note on the counter next to a plate of waffles. Ink read the note quickly and mentally thanked her. </p><p>“Hi, honey! Sorry, I had to leave early for work, but I made you some waffles. I hope you have a good first day!”</p><p>He ate the waffles quickly and washed the dish. Ink went outside and started walking to the bus stop. He could see in the distance a kid yelling at someone. He quickly hurried over to see what was happening.</p><p>“You need to follow the school rules, even at the bus stop!” They shouted. “It’s not like anybody is gonna find out” another kid with a head injury said. Ink wanted to say something but felt like he would mess it up. The bus arrived and they all got on. He noticed that the brightly-colored person was sitting alone. He took this chance to make a new friend and sat next to them. </p><p>“Hi, my name's Ink, you seemed lonely so I came over to sit by you” They looked over at him. “Oh, hi! My name's Dream, you must be new” Ink nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Dream said, eagerly putting his hand out for him to shake it. When he didn’t shake it, Dream quickly put it down and stared down awkwardly. </p><p>They arrived at the school and everybody pushed through each other to get off. Ink already didn’t like this. He saw Dream get off but felt like they weren’t close enough to say goodbye. </p><p>Since it was around the start of the school year, clubs were looking for new members. Ink was interested in a few clubs, like the art club and the drama club. As he walked through the halls, thinking about what club to join, he noticed a crowd around a sheet of paper. He pushed through to see what it said.</p><p>“Spot available! </p><p>If you are interested in joining the student council, now is your chance. In order to be qualified, you must attend an interview with the club leader to prove you are ready. With this important job, you must be willing to enforce the school rules and abide by them. Hope to see you soon!</p><p> Signed,<br/>
Principal Gentry”</p><p>Ink became excited. He knew exactly what club he wanted to join..</p><p>“I wanna join the student council!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream encourages Ink to join the student council</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow! That's nice to hear!" Dream replied. Ink was sitting with him for lunch since he was the only one Ink knew. "Hey Dream, have any ideas for what club you're gonna join?" He asked curiously. "Well, I actually do have a club in on right now.." Dream replied. "Oh! What is it?" Ink's pupils were star-shaped thanks to his excitement. "I'm actually in the student council already, that's why I was happy to hear you wanted to join!"</p><p>They continued chatting throughout lunch until the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and both headed off in different directions. Ink had found out from Dream that the interviews started next Monday, so he was excited. He attended each class and tried to pay attention to the best of his ability since this was still sorta new.</p><p>The day ended and all the students rushed out of the building. Ink shoved through people and finally got to the front, only to be greeted by a taller skeleton. "gEeZ, wHo Do YoU tHiNk YoU aRe?" they said with a harsh tone. Before he could answer, another skeleton came running. They held onto the arm of the glitchy skeleton and noticed who they were looking at. "Sup! Sorry for my glitchy brah, he's jus' been havin' a bad day" Ink could barely understand, but it didn't matter since the brightly coloured skeleton has disappeared with the larger one.</p><p>Dream rushed over to Ink. "You okay?" He looked over at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Who was that dude?" he asked. Dream sighed, "That was Error, you're lucky Fresh was there just in time to stop him from hurting you.." Ink had been intimidated by him, he looked scary. How could anybody really be friends with him?</p><p>He got home and was greeted by his mom. "Hi, honey! How was school?" She asked. "It was fine, mom" Ink began to go to his bedroom, but she stopped him. "Wait just one second.." she rushed over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a box. His mom came back and gave him the box. "Here you go, I'm so happy that you got to attend school this year!" Her smile was wide, which caused Ink to smile, too. "Thanks, mom, I'm gonna go do my homework now" She waved goodbye as he walked upstairs.</p><p>Ink went to his room and sat on his bed. He opened the box and inside was a hoodie with a paintbrush on the front. He immediately put it in and went to go look in a mirror. Ink twirled around, liking how it was a little too big for him. He went back to his room and sat back down on his bed. He took out a sketchbook and some pencils from his backpack and began drawing. Ink was used to drawing scenes but rarely drew actual people. Then, he had a thought. Wouldn't his school life make a good story? He quickly began sketching out the main events of the day.</p><p>Night soon came and Ink's mom came and told him it was time to go to sleep. He sighed and put the sketchbook down. He had almost finished, except for some library. Ink got under the covers and went to sleep.</p><p>A week had passed since his first day, and he had mostly gotten used to his school. Of course, there were some new surprises that greeted fine every day, but that was just another thing to add to his story. Walking through the halls, he saw a person he had never seen before. They wore a blue scarf and a white sweater. Ink decided that he wanted to get to know more people, and this would be his chance. He quickly approached them.</p><p>"Hi!" He said, which caused the skeleton to turn around quickly. "Oh, hello! I don't recognize you, are you new?" Ink nodded and they giggled. "Knew it! Anyways, my name's Blue, what's yours?" He asked. "My name's Ink. It's nice to meet you, Blue!"</p><p>The two talked for a bit before Blue had spotted one of his friends, and said his goodbyes. Ink was proud of himself for talking to him, it was a real accomplishment. As he walked to class, he wondered who he would try to befriend next. Ink spotted Dream yelling at two skeletons who were much taller than him. "You two know that you aren't supposed to be eating outside the cafeteria!" He recognized one of them, it was the one with a head injury he saw the first day. "Why does it matter to you? We were just hungry" The hooded one replied. "Ugh- Just finish eating and get to class." The two laughed as they ran off to class.</p><p>"Hey Dream, you okay?" Dream was startled by Ink's sudden appearance. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just Horror and Dust being jerks. It doesn't surprise me how they became a couple, they both are troublemakers" Ink chuckled. "Man, you really take your job seriously" Dream actually seemed proud that he noticed. "Well, if you want to be in the student council, you gotta enforce the rules!"</p><p>Ink went to his locker and took out some papers. He was getting ready for his interview. He walked through the halls and searched for the council room. Eventually, Ink had found it and stepped in. There were a couple of students waiting in a line, so he stepped into line.</p><p>It felt like hours before he was finally called into the interview room. At the desk, there was a tall skeleton with a broken gaster blaster above his head. Ink was surprised he could even fit inside the building considering his size. "Sup, just sit down in the chair and we'll get started." Ink sat down and the interview began.</p><p>It took only minutes to get through it all, and by the time it was over Ink felt like the tall skeleton had been judging him the whole time. Dream was waiting outside the room, looking really excited. As soon as Ink walked out, he immediately hugged him tightly. "Hey! How'd it go?" He asked, practically shouting. "It went fine, I think.." Dream's expression shifted a little. "I bet you did great, don't worry about it" Ink smiled, and replied, "Yeah, I think I did well.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>